


6 times Mark messed his coffee, 1 time Jaemin did something about it

by dreamiesficfest, peachwangjanim



Series: Dear Dream - Dreamies Fic Fest (First Wave) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Friends to Lovers, M/M, coffeeshop!au, markmin, nctdream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwangjanim/pseuds/peachwangjanim
Summary: Prompt Number: #DD54Mark was just fine working without a worry until the moment Na Jaemin showed up and made his lazy days a little more interesting bit by bit.





	6 times Mark messed his coffee, 1 time Jaemin did something about it

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Author: Hello! I really hope you like this Markmin! It's really soft and I really liked how it turned out! Also, English is not my first language so I apologize for my mistakes  
> Link:

 

**#0**

 

Mark was having a bad day. His friend and co-worker was sick and resting at home, and it had him working all alone in the counter as well as making the coffees. Also, the fact that he was alone didn't make his costumers slightly lenient when it came to complaining about the fact it was taking too long for them to get their beverages. So, when the rush hour was over, and the cafe had just a few scattered students sitting on the tables with their laptops and books, he felt relieved (it was a hell of a day, but it wasn't like Doyoung really cared "it's just a day, Mark").

It was when this one guy entered the cafe that the poor employee internally grunted and got to his feet, putting his best smile on before talking to the new costumer. The barista saw him on a daily basis; the boy seemed to be, not only a regular but also an addict to the coffee Hendery always made him. He didn't even know his name up until that day."Hey", the boy said while beaming and staring at him with eyes that were perfectly round and prominent cheeks. "I'd like an iced americano with six extra shots of espresso; no extra water or ice, please." Mark blinked."What?"

"An iced Americano..." the boy started to repeat, his smile fading a little."No, no. I heard but isn't it a little... too much?" The boy's eyes went bigger as he registered what the barista was saying and grew a mischievous glint."Are you new here?"

"No, not really."

"Where's Hendery? He always makes my coffee. No offence, you just seem too surprised." The boy was quick to explain himself just as he finished his sentence."He's at home, not feeling well. Are you guys friends?" The boy frowned lightly, which Mark thought was really cute."Yeah, we've met a while ago. But I'm serious about the coffee, and as much as it is nice talking to a cute guy like you, I'm a bit on a hurry." Mark felt a light blush creeping into his cheeks as he received the compliment and nodded."Oh, sure. What's your name? I'll call you when it's ready."

"Na Jaemin. And yours?"

"Mark. Mark Lee." The boy's eyes lit up and he signed before handing the money and moving to the area indicated to grab the orders.

Mark watched him moving for a few seconds before working on the extremely strong coffee the other had asked. Now that he wasn't really talking, he thought that Jaemin seemed to be an energetic person and it might or might not be related to the massive amount of caffeine he ingested. But also, his name was just as beautiful as himself and he was for sure a smooth talker dispensing compliments in a very easy manner. Mark sighed as he poured all the extra shots of espresso and frowned."Na Jaemin!" He called and the boy raised his head from his phone and grabbed the coffee. "You know, this is really not healthy." Jaemin just gave him a grin and shrugged."I'll live. Thanks and see you around Mark."

"See you, Jaemin." He realized just then, that he really liked how the boy's name rolled on his tongue and that might, or might not be a good thing.

 

**#1**

 

"Hey, Hendery!" Mark couldn't help the little smile that grew on his face when he heard the now familiar voice of Na Jaemin. "Hey, Mark, how you doing?"

"Hey, buddy!" Hendery replied enthusiastically and Mark just shrugged smiled at him. "The usual?"

"Always."

"Mark will make it for you, Doyoung asked me to check the stock." The younger sent Mark a knowing smile and he sighed. He never should have said anything about finding Jaemin beautiful. but who could judge? He was sleepy and Hendery was so good at making him talk about stuff he should just keep to himself."Do you remember it?" Jaemin asked and Mark thought that he had never really noticed how the boy's voice was so deep and pleasant to hear against the soft rumble the people inside the cafe made."Yeah. Iced Americano with six killing shots of extra espresso, no water, no ice." Jaemin gave him a husky laugh in response and he could feel his heart skipping a bit at the sound. "Just a moment and I'll hand it to you."

"It's all good. I have no classes today, so take your time." He winked at Mark and went to one of the tables by the window. The barista sighed, a little shaky. Na Jaemin was doing no good to his heart, not at all.

While preparing the coffee he thought it would make him any harm if he just put less espresso on his beverage, because it wasn't normal to drink that explosive amount of caffeine, he could be if his heart could show a human reaction it would be either crying or jumping non-stop. So, instead of six extra shots, he put only five and hoped that Jaemin would notice that his impossibly bitter drink was a little less bitter this time."Here you go." He said, handing it to Jaemin os his table."Thanks, man, you should've just called."

"It's okay. We're pretty chill today if I'm being honest, no fun at all."

"But Hendery is here today" Jaemin arched his eyebrow."He's been whining about Ten the whole time."

"I can hear you, mister!" The said employee complained from the counter. "Get your lazy ass back here, Mark Lee!" He sighed but gave Jaemin a last smile before returning to his place beside Hendery."Hey, Mark" the customer called just as he had turned his back on him. "Thank you for the coffee." He offered a smile and a wink. Mark felt himself melting just a little bit but tried his best not to blush or do something stupid."Yeah, no problem at all."

 

**#2**

 

It was mid-October when Mark got to do Jaemin's coffee again. It had been a while because apparently, the boy was having exams and the only time he really managed to go to the cafe was in the morning when Mark was at his classes. Not that he really missed the boy's voice or his smile. No, not at all. Maybe a little, but nothing that threw him really off. It just made him stare at the boy for a good three seconds when he showed up in the afternoon."You good, Mark?" Jaemin asked, his eyebrows slightly arched."What? Yeah, great. IA?"

"You know me so well!" He gave him a smile that Mark felt could cure cancer and nodded."It'll be with you in a sec. Also, Hendery isn't here today but he asked me to warn you not to go to his dorm today."

"Oh?"

"Ten will be there."

"Gross."

"Isn't he?" Mark laughed while making the coffee and this time, he thought he should lessen even more the espresso dose because Jaemin didn't seem to feel any difference. So no harm was done, right? "You better be warned anyways."

"Yeah. Thanks, man. Also..." The student stopped mid-sentence. "Actually, it's nothing. See you around Mark." The Canadian arched his eyebrow but said nothing, just smiled and waved at the boy who looked over his shoulder by the door. Mark could swear Jaemin was blushing just a little.

 

**#3**

 

It was a busy day, just like the one when he had first taken Jaemin's order. He wasn't alone this time, sitting by the same table by the window with his friends (Jisung and Renjun, he was almost sure. The two of them wouldn't stop bickering and Jaemin kept laughing at how the older boy didn't stop nagging at the youngest manners) and Mark couldn't help but be a little bit envious of the relationship.Truth be told, he wanted to get closer to Jaemin. He was not only funny but really smart and caring, not to mention how thoughtful the boy tended to be. He always noticed when Mark was overworked, even when it wasn't him to take his order and wished him a good day, which made him feel all warm and fuzzy for no specific reason. He never told Hendery this, he wouldn't be able to live it down.Also, one thing he found a little exhilarating was to use less coffee on Jaemin's order. Just to see if he would notice, but also because he was like, really concerned about the boy's habit. So every now and then, when he had to prepare his order, he would put one less shot, you know. Just to see what would happen. The boy usually never said a single thing, but on that specific day, he looked from the coffee to Mark a few times before smiling at him."Thanks, Mark. I'll enjoy it."

 

**#4**

 

The day was especially cold and the winter was already indicating that it would be a hard one and the cafe would either be over packed with people trying to leave the cold outside or empty because no one would be brave enough to actually leave their dorms. But in the meantime, the movement was as normal as ever.Jaemin got there a little later than he used too, but who was Mark to judge? The boy's cheeks were rosy due to the cold wind and he'd suggest him to go home, but from their brief conversations, he knew the younger had an important class in just a few minutes."Please tell me you'll ask for something warm." It was Hendery and Mark wasn't looking, but he knew Jaemin carried a smug smile."What do you take me for, my friend? The usual."

"You are insane, and you'll get sick. It's on you, Mark. I gotta clean some tables and don't want to be responsible for his death due to hypothermia."

"Thanks, bud, you want me to be accused? How thoughtful!" It was his reply and his stomach did something akin to a loop when Jaemin laughed."Don't worry Mark, before I die I'll make sure to say it was my choice to drink a cold coffee."

"You better, I'm too young to go to jail, you know?"

"And too cute, but we'll leave it for now." Mark's head turned in a split second and the stupid grin he always used when those pick-up lines were there made Mark lose his breath for a second or two."Shut up, Jaemin. You didn't even drink it and it's already affecting your brain from the cold."

"You believe what you wanna believe, man." Mark rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile on his face that he just couldn't get rid of while preparing Jaemin's coffee (two shots, only. He wouldn't notice, would he?).

 

**#5**

 

The answer was no, Mark could notice. Jaemin didn't seem to perceive the slight difference in his coffee since he never even mentioned. He thought it was a little bit odd once the younger boy seemed to eager to drink those extra shots the first time Mark had gotten his order, but who was he to complain?"It's because he's into you," Hendery said casually one afternoon when the cafe was pretty much empty and they were just chilling on the counter."Yeah sure. He's just gentle. That's all."

"No, I'm serious here, he's so whipped he'd drink like, dirty water if you told him it's tea. And news flash, he doesn't like tea."

"You are exaggerating."

"I have no idea what you guys are on about, but I can attest that he probably is." Jaemin, who had just entered the establishment, cheerfully commented. "Hey Mark, the usual please."

"You won't even say hi to me, you little prick?"

"Shut up Hendery, you were just now staring at your phone while we talk. Hi Jaemin, isn't it too cold? Like, again. We're in October."

"And I need caffeine! Give it to me!" Mark frowned, but how could he resist to the little pout the younger was making? He couldn't. So he contented himself with having his small revenge by adding, obviously less coffee. It almost felt like he was taking care of Jaemin in a way, just avoiding his early heart issues. "Thank you, kind sir. Bye asshole, see you tomorrow!" He winked at them and gave one of his smiles, those that could you know, provide the same energy as a supernova.

"I don't know about him being whipped. But I'm totally into him."

 

**#6**

 

Mark didn't "see him tomorrow" because he called in sick; Hendery was nice enough to give Jaemin his address (really thoughtful, Mark said to himself as he went to open the door for the younger male who had a doughnut for him, how sweet).

"Hey Mark," he went, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Hendery told me you were sick, so I thought I'd just pass by, you know?"

"Aww, that's so sweet. Thank you Jaemin! Do you wanna come in?"

"No I-I'm actually late?" Mark raised his eyebrow as the boy, always so confident, stuttered. "I really just came to check on you, hm. I was worried, you didn't show up, nor yesterday and neither today so I just thought I could bring you something and-"

"It's okay!" Mark laughed and stopped his rant mid-sentence. "Thank you again for coming. I'll probably be back by tomorrow, so it's nothing to really worry about. I appreciate it tho."

"Okay... see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, for sure. But, Jaemin?"

"Huh yeah?" He asked just as he had turned his back to leave.

"I thought you had brought me something?" Mark's grin made Jaemin turn into a dark shade of red and he cleared his throat before handing him the package.

"Enjoy it."

"I will. Also... your coffee tomorrow? Is on me." Jaemin's eyes lit and he beamed.

"See you, Mark."

...

Jaemin got to the cafe late than usual. He was flushed and looked frustrated, so much that Mark almost, almost gave him a bit more coffee, but he was so close to the regular dosage, that he didn't have the heart to ruin his own plan. So he just didn't put an extra shot at all.

As promised, he paid for the coffee and waited for Jaemin's reaction when he tasted it. As the boy smiled, he sighed in relief, sure that he didn't get caught. Oh, he didn't know how wrong he was.

 

**#7**

 

Mark was cleaning the counter, his shift was just ending and he just wanted to go home. Hendery had already left and Doyoung was in the back talking to someone (he assumed it was Jungwoo) on the phone and he was praying that no one would come to make him work even more.

The day had been exhausting due to a bunch of deliveries and he just wanted to go home and have a hot bath. But destiny, it was something funny. The door rang as a late costumer came in and the bartender just sighed, but as soon as he saw who it was, his mood instantly felt lighter.

"Hey, you came in late today."

"Yeah, I was just... you know." Jaemin gestured randomly with his hand and Mark nodded.

"Yeah. The usual?"

"Sure but..."

"But...?"

"Can you actually put all of my coffee in this time?"

"What?" Mark's eyes grew in a split second.

"You know, my coffee is so weak when you do it, there's no way I would notice, Mark" he laughed out loud and Mark could feel himself blushing.

"So why didn't you say something about it?"

"You know when I say you're cute? I mean it. It's sweet of you to actually care about the amount of caffeine I ingest. But, truth be told, I don't like the taste, so... Take care of me some other way?"

"Is this... a subtle way to ask me out?"

"Might be."

"If it is, then I'll have to accept, because, you know. We can't disappoint our customers. I'll be out as soon as your extremely strong coffee is ready."

"That's good. I'll be waiting outside." They smiled at each other. Jaemin really thought it was endearing of Mark to care so much about such a tiny thing, and wanted to go out with him for pretty much forever. But he still had his priorities set and needed his coffee. A man can't live only on love, after all.

  
  



End file.
